


Meteora

by Thedarknessiswithins



Series: What If? - My Marvel Universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Exploration, Family Drama, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Thanos (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarknessiswithins/pseuds/Thedarknessiswithins
Summary: "Wanda..." The mad titan approached the woman laying on the ground after what she's done. "Haven't you done enough my child?" "I am not your child" The woman sobbed, looking up at the mad titan himself before mourning the death of her now husband. "You're a monster, you're a rapist""I did what I could to help you thrive" "Thrive? It seems like the opposite" Tears streamed down the girl's face. "You'll never find her, you'll never find our daughter" "That's okay" He placed her head down underneath his large grasp of hands. "Because sooner or later I'll find her myself and she will follow in my footsteps to be the most feared woman in the galaxy""Meteora will never be like you, I already lost one of the loves of life. I won't lose the other" Wanda growled. "Are you sure about that child? You are already mourning the death of a machine. You really think our daughter wouldn't turn to me after what you've done" "Trust me, she won't. You could never understand her, much less understand me because you're selfish and inconsiderate. You only care about yourself""I understand my child better than anyone else. I only care about myself, when there is no time to mourn and now there is no time at all."
Series: What If? - My Marvel Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111772
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for deciding to read my story. I wanted to do something random for my first book that I will be doing for here a while and unbenounce to me I thought of this. I'm a big fan of Wanda Maximoff as well as Thanos (He's a badass motherfucker okay sorry ) and decided to put these two together. This will most likely be a multiple chapter story so buckle up for the ride.

“Mother! Mother!” A little girl yelled out, with her voice being drowned out to the loud sound of rain.

“Where are you mother?!” The girl looked around her family’s farm, feeling mush of mud surround her barefooted feet making her feet become cold. “I’m scared” The heavy storm picked up, sending massive thunder and lighting towards their sled in the distance.

“Where did you go?” She swiped her hair out of her face, before hearing nothing but silence surround her leaving the room of nature to just crash in her head.

“I’m sorry for being a bad daughter” She whispered to a held on sob, realizing the factor that she was all alone now. “I’m sorry for being the monster that reminds you of father” At least to her acknowledge that’s what she thought.

To her, she thought it was real. Everything in her mind was real. The events that played out, the thoughts in her mind that played out. But it was false, all of it was false.

It was a routine that played in her mind over and over again, like a record that never stopped. Like a record that just wanted to continue playing over and over again just to make it’s song sound better than the last. It felt odd, truly it did. But it was for her protection, the girl’s protection. Nobody knew why, much less of who left her there. But the only thing that people knew was that the girl wanted her mother, the girl needed her mother. There was no father at least that was speculation, but nobody knew who left her there. Who left her there in her bubble of despair.

**~~~~~**

_3 years later…._

The world was in despair. A man came down and snapped his fingers whisking everyone away. People were scared, people were in shock. They didn’t know what was happening, much less of why this was happening to them. But for her and only for her she knew what this was. She knew who’s doing this and knew why he was doing this. There was only a matter of time before he found her, before he found their daughter. And in the case of despair where she hid her daughter to lay and support her husband who had his mind stone ripped out of him. She realized she failed, she failed to save herself and she failed to save her husband. It was all up to her daughter now, to wake up and save herself from her father. For at last she was their only hope, for at least she thought. Her daughter was the only hope for the Avengers.

“Mother….” A voice echoed out, hearing the sound of silence take over her. “Mother….” The voice echoed out again, before hearing the sound of silence take over once more. “Mother where are you? Where am I?” The girl whispered, opening her eyes gazing around at her surroundings.

“Why is it so dark in here? What happened during the storm?” The girl took baby steps out of the deflated bubble she was in before turning on the lights. “Oh my gosh! Did I do this?!” She pressed her hands up on the walls, looking at the red pulsating streams of god knows what stick on the walls. “Where’s mommy?” She slowly walked out of her basement into the main room of her home.

“Mommy! Are you here?” The girl’s voice echoed throughout the whole house. “Mommy? Where are you?” She walked down one of the long halls in her house before stopping at her mother’s room. “Where did you go?” The girl sighed, looking at her mother’s room in a mess. 

“Why did you leave me?” The girl sobbed, realizing the factor that she was now alone on her family’s barn by herself. She observed the mirrors were broken in her mother’s room from panic. She observed her mother’s clothes that were now scattered all over the place from nerves. Where did she go? That’s all the girl thought about. Where did she go and why did she leave me? That’s all the girl talked about. She didn’t even decide to look at herself in the mirror, watching her growth from inside the bubble. From the little girl she thought she still was, she didn’t even stop to observe that the body she once had from 5 year old, quickly grew into an 8 year old that barely even knew her letters and numbers. She was lost, hell she knew she was lost. But I guess that was the con, the con of being the daughter of a mad titan herself.

_Meanwhile..._

“Wanda…” A voice surrounded a woman in the jungle, hanging onto her now dead husband while trying to hold onto her own life. “What did you do?” The man crouched to level her. “What did you do?!”

“Steve I did what I had to do, I couldn’t protect two people at the same time so I abandoned the other” Wanda’s speech started to scramble, watching the rest of her body disappear within the wind. “Go to Pennsylvania, there’s a barn there in my name. There’s a little girl inside named Meteora! Find her and hide her” The woman sobbed, feeling her face start to disperse within the wind also. “He can’t find her, if he does he’ll hurt her maybe even kill her”

“I can’t afford to lose my daughter, not the way I lost my husband” Wanda looked into Steve’s eyes. “When you find her, when you hide her please tell her that mommy is s-sorry” The woman managed to get the last of her words out before disappearing within the winds with the rest of the people that disappeared with the snap. 

“Wanda..” Steve sighed, watching the winds pick up one of his members as half of his whole team had been wiped out due to the factor of the snap from the titan’s fingers. He managed to collect all six of the infinity stones, wiping out half of earth’s population in a quick motion. Nobody couldn’t believe it, nobody couldn’t believe this was happening right here and right now to them. The Avengers lost, at least that’s how they all were feeling. They let themselves down, they let S.H.I.E.L.D down, they let people down, hell they even let the Earth down. People were gone, and there was nothing they could do about it. At least not yet.

After the mad titan had snapped his fingers and whisked everyone away, he fell through a portal never to be seen again. But he vowed to find the girl and take her away with him to begin her training. Something Wanda feared, something she feared the most. Nobody knew she was pregnant much less had a child by the mad titan herself. But that was a discussion for another day, as the goal for right now was to find the girl and keep her safe.

And find that son of a bitch himself, and kill him where he stands for the infinity stones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for continuing to read this story and your love for the first chapter! Just to clarify this story takes place right as Endgame is happening but this story will also contain from flashbacks from Infinity War and The Age of Ultron. Hope you are enjoying this story <3

“Steve….” A voice called out in the distance, ending with continuation of echoes. “Steve? Steve! Steve!”

“What?! The man awoken, realizing the factor that he zoned out in front of the restroom's mirrors with the faucet running. “You left the water on..'' A woman said softly, before chuckling at his dazed expression. “Thanks Natasha”

“You’re welcome” She responded, only to shut the bins of the doorway making her walk inside the large restroom. “You know this is the male restroom right?”

“I know that” Natasha crossed her arms. “But something is on my mind and I need to talk you to about it”

“What is it?” He questioned her before turning the water off, wiping away the last of his shaving cream from his previous shaving activities from before. “Steve, how--” The woman sighed before even finishing her sentence. “We need to find Tony”

“I know that Nat, I know”

“Thanos wiped away half of all living life. Tony can’t be one of them, he can’t be” Tears developed in Nat’s eyes. “It’s been 23 days since Thanos snapped his fingers and we can’t seem to find him. Pepper’s here and she’s freaking out over the fact that we can’t find him. We couldn’t have lost him Rogers, we couldn’t have”

“We didn’t Natasha” Steve said, before pulling her into an embrace. “We didn’t...” The man halted before thinking of his next sentence.

“He's still out there and we are going to find him. Once we do that, we’ll find Thanos and make everyone come back”

“What about the little girl you told me about? Wanda’s girl?” Natasha looked up at him sideways in confusion. “Do you think she’s alive? Do you think Wanda told the truth about her having a child?”

“I don’t know what to think Romanoff, but as far as I’m concerned she will be our priority after we get Tony back. Wanda said it herself, the girl is located in Pennsylvania on her farm in Wanda’s name. We will go get her, but at a price to be extent. The girl is the product of her and Thanos himself. We don’t know what we will be getting ourselves into” He let go of their hold, just looking over at her.

“Do you think the girl has gotten in contact with Thanos? I mean he is her father but do you think he’s in her life?” The woman sighed at her thought. 

“If that is the case, then Wanda set us up” The american soldier shrugged, not knowing what to say. ”Do you think she set us up?”

“Wanda? No, I don’t think she is a traitor at all! She’s a kid, she learned from her mistake the first time with Ultron. There must be a misunderstand somewhe--” The assassin stopped her sentence midpoint before looking around the place in distraught. The bathroom was caught shaking from head to toe in a random sequence unbenounced to the two in the room. They both didn’t know what it was, but they quickly caught wind of the whole situation as they saw their friends running outside the facility in a panic manner.

Looking shocked and standing slump, eventually the two ran outside and ran into the crowd they both saw in awe. They didn’t expect to see what they saw, they didn’t expect to see the man once called their partner. Yeah they called him their friend, hell the pair even considered him family. But they weren't expecting to see him like this. Broken, torn and sickly.

“Tony!” Steve ran up to the aircraft, gathering him out of the ship. “I couldn’t stop him” Tony sighed sickly, trying to collect his breath. “Neither could I” 

“Rogers I lost the kid” Tony paused. “Tony.. we lost” Steve added on before directing him inside the facility. “So much has been going on here, it’s hard to explain” Steve’s eyes directed at the new girl that placed Tony’s spacecraft down with her star supersuit. “Well then tell me about it”

“Not right now!” A lady interrupted them before putting her hands on her face. “Pepper?” “Tony” The woman smiled, looking at her husband in awe.

“I’ll leave you two alone to talk, I will explain everything later” Steve chimed in, looking at Tony one last time before walking okay. “Okay” He heard Tony say to him from behind, watching him walk away from them in the distance.

It was weird knowing that this was their lives now. Huddling in the new Avengers headquarters, counting their days down, hoping that one of their team members would come and knock on their door in surprise of knowing that they haven’t been snapped away. It was hard having to cope like this, even now where one of their team captains just came back from space. It was weird looking at all the space around them, the space that was once filled with other members of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D members in support to protect Earth. They failed, hell they know they failed. But it’s not too late, it’s not too late to bring everyone else back and fix their mistakes. Because that’s what they do, that’s what heroes do.

“Fuck” Steve entered the main room, looking up at the hologram above him then back down.

“Thanos managed to do exactly what he said he was going to do” Natasha gazed at the screen in front of her. “He managed to wipeout damn near 50% of all living creatures including our own team members that fought for the same cause that we wanted, to stop him”

“Where do we go from here?” A person chimed in from across the room, causing everyone to look in that person’s direction.

“We don’t know Rhodes, we don’t know. It’s been three weeks now since Thanos’s snapped his fingers and walked his ass through a portal to god knows where. We’ve searched satellites, we deep searched space, hell we tried everything. But nothing, we got exactly nothing” Steve sighed before looking over at the small paws in front of him.

“Until two days ago, where the same power surge Earth got from when Thano’s snapped his fingers here, happened again on another planet” The little raccoon in front of him explained before revealing a random planet. “He used the stones again?”

“He used the stones again” The little raccoon smirked.

“Is it even worth it? We’ll be going in short handed” Doctor Bruce Banner entered the room.

“So let’s just do it” The random girl from outside entered the room, staring at the hologram in front of her. “Just like that?”

“Just like that” Steve agreed.

“But Rogers, what about the little girl we talked about?” Nat chimed in, causing the room to look at her in confusion. “What about her?”  
  


“Are we still going to get her? What about Wanda’s promise?” Nat whispered while tilting her head at the American Soldier. “We can get her later”

“Get who later?” Rhodes asked with his arms crossed, causing the two to look at the quiet luphomoid woman across the room just before looking back at him. “What are you too talking about?”

“Nothing!” The pair quickly jumped.

“You two are hiding something, don’t you think we all should know before going into battle with Thanos? It’s better off to know before hand” The raccoon entered the conversion, looking at them also. “It’s nothing rocket trust us”

“You guys just said something about Wanda and a little girl. Wanda’s gone, at least for right now until we get her back with stones. But what’s with the little girl?” Banner approached the two, causing Natasha to fiddle with her hair before just staring down Rogers. “Who is the little girl?”

“God, this is very complicated even for people like us to say but we suspected that Wanda betrayed us”

“Wanda? She’s a kid, she’s just trying to understand her powers. I don’t think she would have betrayed us”

“Neither do I but something here just isn’t adding up Bruce” Steve felt his heart sank before saying what he had to say. “Bruce, Wanda has a kid and the kid belongs to Thanos” He put his head down before hearing the heels of the Luphomoid walk up to him. “What?”

“Natasha and I wouldn’t believe it too when we heard it ourselves. But Wanda hid the kid for a while now, we don’t know how long much less of the relationship there but there is history between the two. I really don’t want to suspect that she betrayed and abandoned the team no. But I believe something else happened, something else that we just don’t know”

“I have another sister?” The Luphomod said, not knowing much to say.

“Yes Nebula, you have another sister” Natasha sighed with her hands in her pockets before looking back at the blue Luphomoid staring back at her in shock before quickly walking away as fast as she could out of the room. “Nebula!”

“Leave her, let her breathe” Steve stood, before looking over at the two Asgardians sitting in glass room away from the shocked crowd. “Thor.. are you with us or is she?” The soldier stared down the two siblings, sitting in the glass chamber quietly. “Zelda?”

“Leave me and my brother alone soldier! We have enough things going on ourselves” The 8 year old Asgardian girl yelled, sobbing with tears rolling down her face. She was different from most Asgardians, maybe because she was a gift from the gods themselves and not from Oden and their mother like the most of her other siblings. The girl was blessed with golden locks for hair that gave the similar look to her older brother and their father. But her eyes, oh her eyes gave the curse of the thousands atoms that were made from the power stone to make her live. She couldn’t help that her will to live was based on the power stone. She couldn’t help that her eyes were purple like the gem itself to tell people where her birthplace was from. She couldn’t help it, she couldn’t help it at all. That why she was forbidden, forbidden to use her powers for any state of mind it could be used for. Forbidden to be what she was made to be, forbidden to just be herself. Not just because of the dangers of her powers itself but because at the life stake it would cost. Because of the lives it would cost.

“Sorry princess I didn’t mean to piss you off---”

“Leave us alone! Please just leave us alone” The girl sobbed before going back to holding her brother.

“They are grieving” Bruce walked towards the glass chamber before facing Steve, Natasha, Rhodes, the new girl and Rocket. “That’s understandable they both lost so much” Rhodes added.

“First their mother, then their father, now their brother and their best friend. They both feel like they failed in some way in substantial purpose. The girl felt that she could have saved Loki and that she could have saved Heimdall too. But at last, Thor told her no for at least Thanos could have taken her too. Her powers are connected to the stone. Hell even worse she could have killed them all from anger”

“They are treating her like she’s just some type of disease” Bruce said, before looking back over at the glass chamber.

“It’s for her safely” The new girl chimed in, just hoping to change the subject. “I understand if something is for someone’s safety, it’s a hard task especially for a young person like her to carry a strong power like that coursing through her veins but now is not the time for that. We need the stones, Thanos is sitting on this random planet as we speak with the stones. We have a chance to get everyone back including the people you mentioned like Wanda. Her kid is not our problem, her relationship with Thanos is not our problem. The kid will be fine on her own and so will Nebula, Thor and Zelda. Now are we going to do this or am I going to do this myself?” Captain Marvel asked, causing Natasha to just look up at Steve for an answer.

“Let’s go get this son of a bitch”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ~ <3

“Okay, who here hasn’t been to space?” The little raccoon turned around to face his fellow companions up in his spacecraft, meanwhile trying to hover the vehicle in space. It was weird knowing that he was doing this alone also knowing that this was the guardians of galaxy’s ship, well more like Quill’s ship. But still, it was weird for him to see other people sitting in the chairs of the people he loved, not just some strangers that he’ll see once and then never see again. He wished his family would return someday, just someday and knowing whenever that day will come, he had the blue Luphomid behind him, for now at least that is. He managed to get the blue Luphomoid to tag along too, besides all of the anger and confusion she had inside her. She was needed on this mission, not just because she was the daughter of Thanos. But she needed answers, and nothing but the truth. All of them needed answers but nothing but the truth.

“I think none of us has” Steve raised his hand along, Rhodes and Natasha while Captain Marvel just laughed.

“Why?” Rocket sighed just before going back to face the ship’s controls. “You guys better not throw up on my ship!”

“Approaching jump in three, two, one” The blue Luphomid yelled out, pulling a lever pushing the ship into jump space before landing at “the garden”.

“I’ll head down for recon” Captain Marvel said before exiting the ship. “Okay” Natasha said softly before turning her attention to Steve looking at his compass with Peggy in it.

“This is going to work Steve” Nat said, with Steve not even looking in her direction. “I know it will because I don’t know what I’m gonna do if it doesn’t” He faced the front of the ship, watching Captain Marvel fly back.

“There’s no satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind, nothing. It’s just him” The girl said facing the crew. “Then that’s enough” Nebula peered in, before preparing the ship for landing. 

“Hey Blue Meanie are you still up to this?” Rocket asked as the ship landed with the rest of the gang hanging outside the craft. “You can wait inside the ship until we’re done if you like”

“No Rocket, I need answers. Gamora is dead and if I have another sister like Nat and Steve said then I have to find her” “Let Steve and Nat deal with it, they’ll have a better experience trying to find her”

“You saw how they were both acting back at the facility, they were acting like they didn’t even want to tell me much less of wanting to acknowledge her. If it is true that I have another sister, then I need to protect her. So that way she doesn’t end up like Gamora” The blue Luphomid voice settled in her statement, causing the raccoon to just look at her in an understanding way. “So that way I could be a sister to her”

“What happened to the other Nebula that shot me with a stun gun when it came to Youdu and his groupies turning on him” He tried to crack a joke.

“She’s gone” Nebula said, getting up out of her chair before exiting the ship. “Atta girl!”

“So where do we go now?” Doctor Bruce Banner said from inside the Mark XLIV armor. “Thanos is living near the fields where nothing but wheat and potatoes are growing at. It’s not hard to find him especially since he still has his armor” Captain Marvel said.

“Wow! Sounds like a farmer's life to me” Rhodes chimed in.

“That’s what it is” Nebula said, walking into the fields. “It’s a farmer’s life to him”

“Well let’s go get him” Steve said. “Okay” Captain Marvel said before leading the trail to the open oceans of fields covering the planet from head to toe in Grains and Potatoes growing from stem to stem in a weird manner. “Look!” She appointed to the brown shed with Thanos armor outside of it.

“He’s in there” Rhodes said, looking at the steam in the air coming from inside the hut.

“Too bad for him” Captain Marvel said, running inside the house before pinning Thano’s gauntlet hand down. “Argh!” The mad titan groaned before Bruce appeared behind her pinning his hand down also before Rhodes came in and chopped his hand away with his laser.

“AH!” Thanos screamed before Steve, Natasha, Rocket and Nebula appeared before him.

“Oh no” The raccoon said softly, before realizing the emptiness of stones in his gauntlet. “Where are they?” Steve asked the mad titan in a serious manner. “Where the hell are they?!”

“The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose beyond temptation” Thanos responded.

“You murdered trillions!” Bruce yelled, pushing Thanos into the floor. “You should be grateful!” Thanos said before getting slapped.

“Where are the stones?” Natasha faced him with tears in her eyes.

“Gone, reduced to atoms---”

“You used them two days ago!” Bruce interrupted him midpoint in his sentence. “I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me but the work is done and it always will be. I am inevitable”

“We have to tear this place apart. He has to be lying!” Rhodes looked around at the group.

“My father is many things. A liar is not one of them” Nebula chimed in.

“Ah thank you daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly” Thanos faced his blue Luphomid daughter in awe. “I apologize for everything I’ve done to you”

“I’ll accept it but on one condition” Nebula got down to his level, watching the guys watch her behavior closely. “And what is that?”

“Do I have another sister?” Nebula questioned him, looking him in his eyes. “Whatever do you mean daughter?”

“Father, please do not play dumb with me! Out of everyone here in this room, they all want to kill you. Hell even I want to kill you after everything you’ve done to me, after everything you’ve done to Gamora. I hate you and you should have killed me along with my parents instead of taking me and making me into this” The young woman stared at her robotic hand, before looking back at him.

“But besides, that is besides the point I’m trying to make. I’m the only one in this room that’s about to be nice to you, and that’s only for information. Information that I need to know right here and right now. So father please dear father tell me, do I have another sister?”

“No, no you do not Nebula” The mad titan responded.

“Well if that is the case then what’s with you and Wanda Maximoff?” Nebula questioned him before having him stare back at her in shock. “What did you think I wouldn’t find out? What did you do?”

“You know nothing!” He hissed. “Of course I know nothing, that's why I came to you! What is the history behind you and Wanda?! Who is the girl!” Nebula yelled just Thanos just smirked.

“Blame them” He said before facing Nat and Steve. “Us?” Steve said in confusion. “What did we do?”

“I can recall that the Wanda and I’s situation was just around the time Wanda joined the Avengers team after the Ultron event.” Thanos said facing Steve. “Despicable machines they never learn after being programmed by Stark. Soon or later after that day the girl came to me, crying and screaming about how the avengers treated her so badly. How they never cared about her powers and hid her behind another machine called Vision. So I took her and I trained her and eventually it led to something more, at least in her eyes that is. She saw me in a way of how she looked at that machine, loveable, kind, hell even trustworthy. I couldn’t believe it myself when I heard it, but that’s how she felt”

“So you had a kid with her?” Rhodes asked, causing Thanos to face him.

“Yeah I had a kid with her, at least until she was 5 months pregnant and then she took off. Something that day she took off snapped in her mind and where did she go? Right back to that despicable machine where she raised our daughter with” Thanos turned his attention back to Nebula staring at him emotionless. “What is her name?” Nebula asked.  
  


“Meteora, at least that's what Wanda told me. We've discussed many names back on my ship many years ago but out of all those many names that we were discussing. I didn't think she would have picked any of names I've chosen”  
  


“Good to know” Nebula sighed before hearing footsteps on the front porch. 

“What the?” Rocket managed to yell out before the whip of an axe swung around the room slashing Thanos in the head.

“What? What did you do?” Rocket faced the blond Asgardian figure just before picking up his axe. “I went for the head” Thor said facing the resting corpse as Nebula closed her father’s eyes in his faith of death.

Where do we go now? That quote sat in each of the group members' heads for a while. Knowing that there was no way to bring everybody home, knowing that there was no way to bring everybody’s loved one back sucked, it sucked a lot. They had a chance, they had a chance to stop him and they failed. They had another chance to bring everybody back and failed. What kind of heroes were they? They all thought in their head at the same time. They failed New York, They failed Sokovia, They failed Earth. Except for that one Blue Luphomoid that felt that she didn’t fail anything, well at least not yet. She failed once by not saving Gamora, letting her die at the hands of their father. But since then she vowed to never let that happen again especially with this new found sister that she now had.

With this new found sister that she vowed to find and keep hidden herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading my story again! I wanted to do something different for this chapter so I decided to add gifs to this part of the story to give show out the actions in the story better! Even though Wanda isn't in this chapter, a little presentation of the actions in story goes a long way! :)

_Five years later~ 2023_

“Any luck finding her Nebula?” The little raccoon turned around to face his fellow blue companion up in space, staring at her hologram. “No, not yet Rocket” The blue Luphomid voice settled in her statement, just keeping her eyes on her hologram. “But I’m onto something though”

“Maybe Wanda just didn’t want her to be found” Rocket approached the hologram, staring at it as well. “If that is the case, then why did she tell Steve where she lived” She looked over at the raccoon looking right back at her. “I don’t know, just trying to take a guess I guess” He said, with a sigh before rubbing his face.

“Look Nebula I’m not trying to be the asshole here but maybe you should consider giving this a rest. You have been trying to find Meteora for 5 years now, you’ll never find her. You tried inserting Wanda’s name, you tried searching a barn in Pennsylvania, you tried everything. I think it’s time that you stop this research and focus on something else”

“I can’t Rocket, I just can’t” Nebula stared at her hologram screen before revealing a graph with pictures. “These are my clues, all of them are my clues. If my prediction is correct, we can find her and we will find her”

  
“But what if it’s not her?” Rocket asked.

“Then we will restart over, no matter what the risks are and no matter what the sacrifice is. We will find her and we will hide her” Nebula said as beeping noises started to echo throughout the whole ship. “What is that?”

“Something to help you during this chance of finding the girl” Rocket smirked, before pulling up a DNA hologram. “You’re welcome”

“I’m confused, what am I supposed to be looking at?” Nebula crossed her arms.

“It’s the DNA sample chart of Wanda, a little while ago I asked Steve and Natasha to do us a favor and they did it. This was the best they could do since the DNA sample was from years ago, but I managed to expand it and found this person and location” Rocket said before pulling up a picture of Wanda with a little girl in her arms and a barn location.

“Meteora….” Nebula said with a shocked expression, just looking over at the raccoon.

“Yeah” Rocket said with a chuckle. “So are we going to do this or what?”

“Let’s go get her”

**~~~~~~**

Mornings like these were easier to manage. Easier to manage for the young teenage girl to deal with the prospects on her farm. After realizing the prospects of her being on her farm all by herself, she quickly grasped the farming routine like how her mother taught her too. Milk the cows, collect the eggs from the chicken coop, water the grains so they could be sold as wheat. All of that stuff her mother taught her to do.

But it wasn’t always easy to manage things to do on her farm for at last, the men in collared suits started looking for her. She didn’t know why much less of what they wanted. But she remember watching her mailman disappear into thin air, like it was a magic trick of some sort that just never wanted to end. She thought that was what they wanted her for, for at least that what she thought the prospects of it was. But at last that was years ago. The girl was 8 then and the girl was 13 almost 14 now. She didn’t care for the collared men in suits, she didn’t care about the mailman that disappeared into thin air. All she cared about was herself and her state of survival. For at last she was the daughter of the mad titan Thanos herself and the daughter of the Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff. May the gods shine let on the girl that was suffering enough, for at last she was a ‘bastard’. A bastard indeed.

_“Temperature in Pennsylvania today should be about 80 degrees Miranda. Weather has it that today will be sunny and hot today with not one cloud in sight. You all should take this chance to go out outside today and spend it with the person you love. At least what’s left of the person you love--”_

“Shut up Christian!” Meteora said, throwing her radio down her attic’s stairs interrupting the pennsylvania’s weather man. “I had enough of you!” The young woman said, before pulling out a small box of what seemed to be cornflakes with a small carton of milk. “Nobody needs to be reminded of the past. It’s only been 5 years, people are still mourning about the wipeout” The small woman sighed, before eating her everyday normal meal. “Fuck..I’m still mourning about the wipeout” She whispered, feeling the sudden whelp of tears in her eyes.

“Nobody deserves to feel the way how I’m feeling, nobody” The girl faced outside her attic’s window, munching on her cereal. “The face of loneliness and vulnerability can consume you, it can consume you just like how it consumed me” Meteora whispered, watching black trucks start to surround and park outside her house. 

“Oh great, just the company I wanted” Meteora rolled her eyes, before placing her cereal down. “When will these S.W.O.R.D guys take a hint?” The girl tilted her head at the number of people outside her house. “Should I place a sign outside my house that says you will die here as soon as you step foot on this property? I feel like I should do that” The girl said to herself, watching someone approach her house with a megaphone.

“Meteora! You need to leave this barn IMMEDIATELY! This is not your home anymore! Your mother is gone and you need to come with us to keep you safe!” A collared man yelled through the megaphone.

“GO AWAY!” The girl yelled from out her window. “I LIVE HER, I GREW UP HERE! MY MOTHER WILL COME BACK! I KNOW SHE WILL! SO UNTIL THEN KEEP MY MOTHER’S NAME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND DON’T COME BACK!”

“Fine then have it your way!” The man mumbled before turning around and giving his fellow men in black a nod. “Go get her boys”  
  


“Fuck..” Meteora whispered before climbing down her attic into the main halls of the living room of her barn. “Assholes! A girl just can’t have her breakfast in peace!” Meteora growled before hearing the buzzsaw of her front door get knocked down in one piece.

“Come here little girl” One of the fellow men said, staring at me while she formed a blue energy sphere in her hand. 

“I’m not a little girl!” She felt her eyes light up in anger from his words. “You came into this place, expecting to grab me and take me from the place I grew up. The place where I cherished laughs and the place where I cherished smiles from my mother. You wanted to take this ‘little girl’ and make her suffer like the rest of the mutants that you made like my mother and my late uncle. But I won’t let you and that’s too bad for you” Meteora smiled at him.

“You’re wrong kid, we aren’t Hydra. S.W.O.R.D has never once turned regular human beings into mutants such as yourself and your mother. We just want to help you, that’s all” A man said just staring me down in silence.

“I don’t believe you” Meteora threw one of her energy spheres at men in her living room, sending them flying back out the front door. “I don’t believe any of you!” She yelled sending her powers flying through the air, targeting certain men, killing them in an instant.

.

“Meteora stop!” The teenager stepped outside, walking up to the main general’s leader. “THEN LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN! IF YOU EVER AND I MEAN IF YOU EVER RETURN TO THIS SPOT TO THIS FARM, I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR GANG ON THE SPOT!” Meteora screamed, not even paying attention to her skin changing color in the midst of her anger. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?”

“I-- um” The general whimpered, not knowing what to say.

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!” A large energy’s sphere developed in her hands that were once the shade of her mother’s complexion but were now purple like the mad titans.

“Y-Yes” The general blurted out.

“Good! I’ll give you three minutes to take your shit and leave. But if you’re not gone in the span of that time, consider yourself dead like your men on my lawn” The mixed breed turned her back to the general before making her way back inside her house. “Yes Meteora” The girl heard from behind her back.

“Time to fix the front door back” The teenager whispered, closing her eyes before letting her powers place the door back into place like nothing happened. “Good as new!” Meteora cheered as she realized her complexion fade back into her mother’s complexion through her fingertips.

“Wow kid! That was impressive! A voice said, causing the girl to turn around immediately facing the two people front of her with her energy spheres in hand. “Relax kid we aren’t here to hurt you” The little raccoon said, raising his hands at her. “We’re unarmed”

“Am I hallucinating?” Meteora asked herself in shock. “A raccoon is talking to me”

“Nope! No your not hallucinating” The raccoon chuckled, looking at Meteora’s reaction. “I’m Rocket and this blue meanie here is Nebula” He appointed to the blue Luphomid leaning up against the doorway in silence. “What do you two want? Unless it’s something not important, you two better start talking before ending up like those men outside”

“Relax Meteora we just want to---” Rocket stopped his sentence midpoint as Nebula stepped in front of him before showing her a hologram of Wanda and Thanos. “You know these people don’t you Meteora?” Nebula said as Meteora stared closely at the photograph.

“That’s my mother” Meteora whispered before staring at the other figure in the photo. “And that is my supposed to be father”

“What do you mean by supposed to be father?” Rocket tilted his head at her.

“I didn’t grow up with my father, I grew up with my mother and my uncle” The teenager said. “Uncle? But Pietro isn’t dead? Isn’t he?” Rocket looked over at Nebula. “Yes my other uncle Pietro is dead. My mother told me a lot of stories about her life, my uncles and my father also. But I never grew up with most of them, I mostly grew up with my mother, my uncle Vision and the stories in between like my other uncle Pietro and my father Thanos” Meteora said, causing Nebula to close the hologram. “Why do you guys know all of this? Why do you guys know my mother and father?”

“Meteora, Nebula is your sister” Rocket said, looking over at Nebula putting her hologram pad away.

“What?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my lack of posting recently, school has been a pain in the ass for me as of late. But I won't let that stop me for completing my goal for this book! :)

“What? That is a joke right? I told you to tell me something important, not something stupid and fraudulent as that” Meteora laughed at Rocket’s statement before crossing her arms.

“No kid it’s not a joke, why does she think it’s a joke?” Rocket looked over at Nebula just shrugging at him.

“Denial, it's a common feeling toward most terrans” Nebula said before approaching the complex teenager. “It’s a way to express their negative views on things”

“I’m not a terran” Meteora scoffed. “You have no idea what you are talking about and who you are talking to!”

“Meteora were born on Earth, to most alien species they would consider you a Terran. But you’re right, you’re not a terran. You are a titan, a full blooded titan” Nebula got down to her level. “But that’s okay, Rocket and I have no problem with your species”

“We don’t? I thought we hate Thanos?” Rocket chimed in causing Nebula to turn around and blankly stare at him. “Oops sorry..” The raccoon became quiet.

“Look Meteora, I don’t have a problem with you and neither does Rocket here. We are not S.W.O.R.D at least that’s what it looks like from the company. We are the guardians of the galaxy at least for right now and our mission was to come save you and help you”

“Help me from what? I’m fine here, I have my mother’s barn, I have our family photos, I have our clothes, I have everything. I don’t need saving, I don’t need anybody. All I want is for my mother to come back home and give me an explanation for her abandoning me and if you can’t give me that, then you are wasting your time” Meteora turned her back towards Nebula. “I suggest you leave and don’t come back here ever. This place is now sacred and to those people who step foot on this place will die immediately. Both of you are lucky that I even allowed you guys in here to speak to me, now go! Meanwhile you still can walk on your own two feet before I change my mind”

“Meteora please just think about your words kid, we aren’t the bad guys here. Those men out there, they are the bad guys. They wanna kill you, they want to take you to their facility and do some hokey pokey witchcraft shit on you. And you want to turn away the only people that want to help you? The only people that could potentially be a family to you?” Rocket said, giving the girl a sympathetic look.

“Family doesn’t even exist, look at what I just told you. I had to sit down and listen to my mother tell me stories about my uncle Pietro and my deadbeat of a father, just to turn around and be abandoned by my mother. All I want is an explanation, maybe even an apology from my mother. But even that you two don’t have” Meteora responded before starting to walk away.

“Your mother was wiped away from the blip kid!” Rocket sighed, causing her to stop in her tracks. “She was wiped away!”

“Liar!” Meteora yelled back. “You speak nothing but lies! This will be your only warning, leave my home now!” Meteora’s breath slowed down, facing the crew with her eyes lighting up blue.

“Meteora…” Rocket gasped in disbelief.

“I said leave my home now!” A blue energy sphere developed in her hands while the discoloration of the mad titan’s complexion started to appear on her skin.

“Rocket….let’s go” Nebula stared down Meteora and the ability of her powers.

“What? But we’re here to--”

“Not now, now isn’t really a good time” Nebula interrupted the raccoon, looking at Meteora’s anger. “She’s upset, let’s give her time to cool off” She said softly, facing Meteora one last time before walking out the backdoor with the small creature behind her.

“She doesn’t need time to cool off, did you not see her powers in there? The kid literally has titan blood coursing through her veins. Forget her mother’s powers, that girl is literally a weapon and we’re just going to let her calm down? Like that?” Rocket said, appointing back to house.

“Yes like that, she’s a kid and no matter what she has coursing through her blood she needs time to process things. You just bursted out telling her that I’m her sister, what happened to the plan of taking it low?” Nebula looked down at him.

“I was expecting her to be a little girl, I wasn’t expecting a teenager! When did Wanda have her?” Rocket questioned.

  
“I don’t know” Nebula said before approaching their ship. “It seemed like a long time ago”

“Nebula that picture I showed you was from 2015” Rocket said before pulling up the old picture once again. “The girl seemed 5 in that photo”

  
“Well now she seems to be fourteen, time goes by fast Rocket” Nebula said, putting down her blaster. “Well yeah of course time goes by fast but that’s the thing. Didn’t Thanos say he got with Wanda in 2015?” Rocket said facing the assassin.

“Yeah, I mean that is what he said. They both got together after she joined the Avengers. Why?” Nebula said, turning around to face the raccoon. 

“Nebula something isn’t adding up here, the girl is fourteen at least from our speculation. But in this picture she’s five and the photo is from 2015. The same year where Thanos and Wanda got together and I know not really a doctor but don’t terrans carry their pregnancies through 9 months?” Rocket tilted his head.

“I think so” Nebula said, facing the photograph. “But even if that was the case, Meteora isn’t a terran. She’s a titan and a full blooded titan at that. Pregnancy within a titan and a regular human is deadly. Wanda wouldn’t have been able to handle the pregnancy”

“Well Wanda is an enchanted humie, I wouldn’t be surprised if something happened during and after her pregnancy with the girl” Rocket said. “I mean you saw her powers back there, it was something we’ve both never seen before. She’s a complex of an enchanted and a titan. Her powers aren’t the same as her mothers and if there is a small chance that Wanda could have possibility had a sped up pregnancy that would explain Meteora’s age”

“True, she’s a complex teenager. A mixed breed at that, there is no telling how strong powers are and what powers she could possibly possess at this time and back when she was younger. But for right now, I can tell human modification is one of them” Nebula said.

“What?” Rocket questioned.

“Human modification, something Meteora just did back at the house. We might not be able to understand Thanos and Wanda and the complexity of them two having Meteora. But her powers, they are noticeable, very very noticeable . She can manipulate energy, that is something her mother does. But the complexity of her skin molding to be purple like our father tells me that genetically modified DNA is also coursing through her blood from him. The complexity of being an eternal is coursing through her blood from him” Nebula looked over at Rocket.

“An eternal?” Rocket said.

“Yeah an eternal, that’s why my father called himself a god all these years. Just because he’s an eternal” The blue Luphomoid sent her gaze to her passenger seat before sitting in it.

“Well now that makes sense” Rocket said, before collecting his gadgets.

“Yeah of course it does” Nebula scaled her hand through her desk drawer. “I just feel bad Meteora though”

“On the topic of her, how do you think Thanos and Wanda made her? I mean I know he’s taller than her and she’s shorter than him but how would they make it fix cause---”

“ROCKET!” Nebula yelled, turning around to face him in disbelief.

“Just trying to make you laugh blue meanie” Rocket chuckled.

“I do not want to hear about my father having sex, much less trying to imagine it. Just want to focus on talking to Meteora again. She needs time to process her emotions and process her powers. She’s been in that house by herself for 5 years now, I would be angry too after being abandoned and now all of a sudden having a secret sister” The blue Luphomoid said.

“But you know it doesn’t hurt to crack a sex joke about Wanda and Thanos though” The raccoon let out a little chuckle.

“You do that and I will personally cook you over a bonfire” Nebula said, staring down the raccoon.

“You know that’s how you got here right?”

“ROCKET!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to be posted. I really need to balance myself between school and this book.

“You know Quill actually has a nice playlist, it’s kind of weird since he’s a kind of a douchebag” Rocket chimed in, putting together his little gadgets and gizmos on the other side of the ship.

“Like you?” Nebula said, turning around in her passenger chair to face down the raccoon working at his hobby. “Ha ha ha very funny blue meanie, are you going to go check up on the girl or not? The sun is starting to set.”

“I am” The blue Luphomoid said, scaling her eyes up and down her blade, taking in the detail. “I’m just wondering how do I approach her again without making her angry and aggravating her”

“Just be direct with her” Rocket said, crossing his arms.

“Be direct with her? Did you forget how we got here in the first place? How we got thrown out of her house after making her mad? Being direct with her is only going to make things worse Fox! We don’t really know her powers, only besides the fact that we only know about her human modification and her ability to manipulate energy. If I just go back in there and be direct with her again, it will only just piss her off all over again. Hell it might even send her powers in a frenzy through her anger. Not only will that be bad on my end but it would be bad on hers too”

“How will that be bad on her end? She’s just going to have to face the facts that she’s not the other kid from Thanos”

“It’s not about the fact that she’s also Thanos' daughter Rocket! It’s about the fact of what she could possess. We talked about this earlier, we don’t know about the story of Thanos and Wanda much less of Meteora’s. But what we know is that she possesses titan blood and powers from one of the infinity stones through Wanda. That should be enough to tell you about the dangers ahead of facing her” Nebula said getting up out of her seat.

  
“You’re making it sound like she’s a weapon” Rocket said, following Nebula’s every movement.

“She is” Nebula said, pulling up the old photo once more before eyeing the photograph one last time. “Meteora is a combination of two of the most dangerous human beings in the world right now. If Wanda was given the chance, not saying she had the chance. She could have turned on Tony and the others after what they did to her parents. Adding onto the fact that they had her brother killed in the process of stopping Ultron. The girl could have been left the avengers, hell the girl could have been killed the avengers. But she didn’t because of the fact that she lives on the positive side of things” Nebula said, crossing her arms.

“True, true” Rocket said as Nebula approached their ship’s door. “Keep an eye out for any intruders, just because it’s the end of the day doesn’t mean that S.W.O.R.D won’t come back” Nebula said, exiting their ship.

“Okay baldy” Rocket said as Nebula stepped out of their ship with the door shutting behind her.

“Asshole” She mumbled before appointing herself in the direction of the barn before halting in the presents of awe. “What the hell?” Nebula said looking at red vines pulsating off of one of the barn’s trees. “What is this stuff?” She pressed her hands up onto the tree, feeling the shock waves send a release to the fellow other vines leading into the house.

“Woah” The Luphomoid’s voice softened before looking around at the port of where the vines started. “The basement” Nebula said before quietly approaching the latch door and opening it. “Hello?” Nebula’s voice echoed throughout the empty basement before climbing down the basement stairs. “Meteora are you in here?” She walked down one of the long halls of the basement before stopping at the main area of the room.

“Oh my god” Nebula gasped at the sight of what seemed to be a nest with all the vines surrounding it trying to manifest a body. “What is this stuff?”

“It’s me” A voice responded causing Nebula to turn around immediately with her blade in her hand. “Meteora?”

“Why the hell are you snooping around in my house? I thought I told you and your dumb pet to leave me and my house alone?!” The girl stared down Nebula with her blue energy spheres in hand.

“I don’t want to start any problems with you, Meteora. I just want to talk” Nebula said, putting her blade away.

“Well it’s pretty obvious I don’t want to talk, I asked you to leave. But instead now I find you putting your nose into things that’s not your business.” Meteora’s eyes lit up on her words before her skin started to change to the mist of purple in her anger. “Tell why I shouldn’t kill her right now? Tell me why I shouldn’t leave you dead and feed your corpse to my vine nest right now?!”

“Because I care about you and I’m the only actual person that you might know right now that could give you information on your mother” Nebula said, staring down Meteora’s energy spheres in the process. “ Am I not?”

“Those agents of S.W.O.R.D have said the same thing, how do I know I can trust you?” Meteora responded.

“You shouldn’t, trust is earned. It’s not something that is gained through a conversion that pains you and hurts you through thick and thin” Nebula said, getting down to Meteora’s height level. “It’s only up to you if you want to trust me. I can’t force you on a silver platter to trust me” Nebula sighed as Meteora dispersed her energy sphere with tears on display.

“Are we actually sisters?” Meteora asked, looking at Nebula before wiping her tears away. “Are we actually family?”

“Yeah, yeah we are” Nebula gave the girl a little smile before brushing down her hair. 

“I never had a sister before, my mother never told me I had any other siblings” Meteora rubbed her arm in comfort. “That’s because I’m your step sibling from our father’s side of history. Things are mostly dangerous and weird on that side of family”

“Is that why I’ve never met him and why my mother never speaks about him?” Meteora tilted her head at her. “I don’t know but it’s probably so” Nebula said, paying her attention back to the vine nest. “Oh” Meteora responded.

“How long has this been here? And how is this you?” Nebula said before turning around to face Meteora.

“To be honest with you, I really don’t know” Meteora said before petting the vines. “Five years ago back when I was 8, I woke up here. Scared, abandoned, alone. My mother was gone and the only thing I remembered from the moment of her leaving was that there was a storm that hit our state really bad. I was left by her leaving me in the barn while she drove off in her car to get out of here.” Meteora sighed, trying to hold back her tears.

“And from that moment on I thought it was me, I thought I was the reason she left” Meteora sobbed, embracing herself in the vines. “I remembered that I had just developed the powers to mutate myself and in the midst of all of that, also embracing the titan side of me. But I guess it scared her and sent her away” Meteora smiled in awe as her purple skin started to transform back into her human form. “It sent her away and she never wanted to come back”

“Meteora…” Nebula looked into Meteora's eyes.

“And from there, when I woke up, I woke up in this. It was just a small rapid pulsation of vines at first. But as five years when on with me growing up and my powers increasing and getting stronger so has the vines”

“So what are you saying?” Nebula questioned.

“I know you want me to come with you, that has been the main goal since you got here and that also has been the main goal of S.W.O.R.D since they found out I’ve been here. But I’m sorry. I am absolutely not leaving this place, this place is sacred especially since I'm connected to this place. If I leave and this place dies, I die and I can’t let that happen. No way, no how"


End file.
